headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Deadpool Vol 2
| years published = 1997-2002 | total issues = 69, Dude! With apologies to Bill & Ted - two most excellent dudes. | featured characters = Deadpool (Wade Wilson) | creators = | previous = Volume One | next = Volume Three }} Deadpool is an American ongoing comic book series of the superhero-villain fantasy genre. It was published by Marvel Comics and ran from January, 1997 to September, 2002, spanning a total of sixty-nine regular issues, as well as a 0 issue, a 1/2 issue and numerous specials. The series stars everyone's favorite "Merc with a Mouth", Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool. * Deadpool Vol 2 1 * Deadpool Vol 2 2 * Deadpool Vol 2 3 * Deadpool Vol 2 4 * Deadpool Vol 2 5 * Deadpool Vol 2 6 * Deadpool Vol 2 7 * Deadpool Vol 2 8 * Deadpool Vol 2 9 * Deadpool Vol 2 10 * Deadpool Vol 2 11 * Deadpool Vol 2 12 * Deadpool Vol 2 13 * Deadpool Vol 2 14 * Deadpool Vol 2 15 * Deadpool Vol 2 16 * Deadpool Vol 2 17 * Deadpool Vol 2 18 * Deadpool Vol 2 19 * Deadpool Vol 2 20 * Deadpool Vol 2 21 * Deadpool Vol 2 22 * Deadpool Vol 2 23 * Deadpool Vol 2 24 * Deadpool Vol 2 25 * Deadpool Vol 2 26 * Deadpool Vol 2 27 * Deadpool Vol 2 28 * Deadpool Vol 2 29 * Deadpool Vol 2 30 * Deadpool Vol 2 31 * Deadpool Vol 2 32 * Deadpool Vol 2 33 * Deadpool Vol 2 34 * Deadpool Vol 2 35 * Deadpool Vol 2 36 * Deadpool Vol 2 37 * Deadpool Vol 2 38 * Deadpool Vol 2 39 * Deadpool Vol 2 40 * Deadpool Vol 2 41 * Deadpool Vol 2 42 * Deadpool Vol 2 43 * Deadpool Vol 2 44 * Deadpool Vol 2 45 * Deadpool Vol 2 46 * Deadpool Vol 2 47 * Deadpool Vol 2 48 * Deadpool Vol 2 49 * Deadpool Vol 2 50 * Deadpool Vol 2 51 * Deadpool Vol 2 52 * Deadpool Vol 2 53 * Deadpool Vol 2 54 * Deadpool Vol 2 55 * Deadpool Vol 2 56 * Deadpool Vol 2 57 * Deadpool Vol 2 58 * Deadpool Vol 2 59 * Deadpool Vol 2 60 * Deadpool Vol 2 61 * Deadpool Vol 2 62 * Deadpool Vol 2 63 * Deadpool Vol 2 64 * Deadpool Vol 2 65 * Deadpool Vol 2 66 * Deadpool Vol 2 67 * Deadpool Vol 2 68 * Deadpool Vol 2 69 * Deadpool Vol 2 0 * Deadpool Vol 2 1/2 * Deadpool (TPB) * Deadpool by Joe Kelly Omnibus * Deadpool Classic 2 * Deadpool Classic 3 * Deadpool Classic 4 * Deadpool Classic 5 * Deadpool Classic 6 * Deadpool Classic 7 * Deadpool Classic 8 * Deadpool Classic 9 * Deadpool (1997) redirects to this page. * Although this is the third series to bear the name Deadpool in its title, it is the first title published as an ongoing series. * The cover to issue #51, which features the character of Kid Deadpool, is an homage to the cover of ''Detective Comics'' #38, which introduced Robin. * The character of Blind Al was introduced in ''Deadpool'' #1. * The character of T-Ray was introduced in ''Deadpool'' #1. * ''Deadpool'' #1 was released with a wrap-around cover that featured Walter Langkowski, also known as Sasquatch. * Wolverine ain't got the sack to mess with a comic 'zine of this magnitude. * Cable knows better than to try and compete with Deadpool for comic book notoriety. But that's mostly 'cuz he's just so darn racist. You shouldn't judge people by the color of their skin, Cable! * Ryan Reynolds gives Deadpool two thumbs way, way up! Right up the keester. * Deadpool, Vol. 2 issue index * * * *